21 Ways to Win Her Heart
by youngraven
Summary: When Iggy finds a book '21 Ways to Win Her Heart' Fang decides try the advice from it. What harm could it possibly do? I mean it could even do some good and help him to get the right girl. But which girl is the right girl? FAX
1. Chapter 1 Be Blunt

**Fang POV**

"Hey Fang you still awake?"

I turned over to face the door where Iggy was standing

"No" I replied

"Listen. This is really important ok. I need you to do something for me"

I frowned. Ok what was so important that he waited until eleven o'clock at night to tell me? And why was he asking me? Why not Max? She was usually the advice giver

"What?" I asked

"I need you to read me something"

"Can't it wait till morning Ig?"

"No Fang this is really important"

"Ok then" I said sitting up finally sensing that Iggy defiantly wasn't going to let me sleep.

Iggy turned the lamp on and handed me a book. I wondered where the hell he'd got a book from. I mean it wasn't as if we ever had time to stop at book shops. Maybe he'd got it from the school library

I looked at the title. What the? Why did Iggy have _this _book?

21 Ways to Win Her Heart

Oh God

"I got it from the school library. How great is this?!" smiled Iggy

"Um.." I said

I didn't even want to think why he had this book. Nothing good could come of this. Nothing. With a capital N.

"So what are you waiting for? Open it and read it to me" said Iggy impatiently

Even though I felt that nothing good would come of this I felt the tiniest bit curious and that curiosity was there because of one word. Max.

So I opened the book and looked at the first page and began to read.

"You might want to open your mouth. It generally helps when you're reading out loud" said Iggy annoyed

"Oh yeah. Right. Errmm step one. Get yourself out there and let the world know you're available. Maybe the girl you're crushing on is crushing on you too, but thinks you're taken. Drop hints that you like her or just bluntly say so. Get involved in activities. Girls like guys that are doing things - especially sports. And on the plus side, if you join a school team, more girls will notice you so you have more options."

**School the next day….**

Ok so I was going to try out step one from Iggy's book. Just to prove to myself that well it didn't work and the whole thing was stupid. But I definatly needed to see if the techniques worked before I tried them on Max. Not that I was going to try them on Max because they would never work. But I suppose you could never be sure of anything so…..

All I needed now was a girl. Which to be honest wasn't exactly hard to find in a mixed school.

I was just walking over to one when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a red haired girl smiling at me

"Do you know where the dictionary is?" she asked

"What?" I said surprised that it was this easy to get a girl to talk to you. I mean did they normally just walk up and talk to you when you wanted them to? Perhaps they sensed it. They sensed easy prey and I was definatly easy prey.

Oh yeah Fang real smooth saying what like a prat.

"Our referance materials are over here" she went on "we have free study time, you can walk around and do homework. If you need to look up stuff, the computers and other references are over here."

"Oh Okay. Thanks" I managed to get out

God Fang since when were you so nervous around girls?

"I'm Lissa and you're Nick right?" she said

"Uh-huh" I said. Oh God I could barely get more than one word out at a time. Was uh-huh even a word? Well at least I could look that up now that 'Lissa' had told me where the dictionaries were.

"I'm glad you're in our class" she said

"What? Why?" I asked.

What type of shallow girl I had barely even said five words to would be glad I was in her class?

"Why do you think?" she said smiling at me weirdly

Ok this was getting waayyy to weird. I decided to try out the next step in the book _'Maybe the girl you're crushing on is crushing on you too, but thinks you're taken. Drop hints that you like her or just bluntly say so'_

Seeing as i didn't know how to drop hints casually I decided to be 'blunt' like the book said.

"Errmm I'm single?" I said unsure if that was how the book meant I was supposed to tell her

I guessed it was seeing as her eyes widened the way a wolves would if it hadn't eaten for days and had just got handed easy prey. And this wolf was definatly half starved.

"Is that so" she smiled

"Um Yeah?" I said uncertainly. God I'd just said so hadn't I?

"Do you want to come and eat with me and my friends this lunch?" she asked

Did I? Well the book had said 'let the world know you're available.' I suppose sitting at a table with hormonal, single, teenage girls was a pretty good way of saying 'hey world I'm single'

"Err sure"

She smiled that weird smile again "Great I'll see you at lunch"

Who knew it was this easy to get a girl to like you? Max would be completely blown away with my new found skills

The book had definatly become my new best friend

**Max POV**

Why is Fang sitting at a table with girls? I mean I know I'm a girl but I'm a girl he's known for more than five minutes. And anyway why would he be interested in girls? I mean me and Fang had a connection didn't we? He was my best friend wasn't he? Yet he'd dropped me for a girl he'd known for a couple of minutes? What did she have that I didn't?

"Someone seems a tiny bit jealous" said Angel

"Angel. Stop reading my mind" I snarled "And I am NOT jealous"

"Sure" said Angel shrugging

"Oooo what's Max jealous of Angel?" said Nudge

Angel glanced in Fang general direction

"Oh don't worry Max none of them girls are as pretty as you and I don't think Fang even likes girls yet. Well not them girls I mean he obviously likes you. Oh wow maybe you two could get together because you two together would be sooo cute and I thin-"

"Nudge me and Fang are not going to get together and I am defiantly NOT jealous"

"Not jealous of who?" asked Gazzy who had just joined our table

"Oh Max is jealous because Fang's sitting with them girls over there" said Angel

"I am NOT jealous because Fang happens to be eating with some stupid red haired wonder" I yelled standing up

Ok someone forgot to tell me we were in a crowded cafeteria. And you know how when you say something really loud in the middle of the cafeteria every single eye falls on you.

Well that was happening now.

And red haired wonder was practically burning holes in my skin with her evils and Fang was looking at me like I was the biggest embarrassment ever.

I did the only thing I could and sank under the table.

**OK guy so this is my fun story. The one where I can just let lose and write down all the rubbish that comes into my head.**

**OK so get in suggestions for what you want the 2****nd**** chapter of the book to be and I'll pick the one that I think is the best**

**Thanks for reading guys**

**Let's see if we can get 5 reviews before I carry on**

**youngraven**

I can't believe it. Fang. My Fang kissing Lissa.

Woah. Hold on a second. Did I just think MY Fang? I mean since when was he my Fang? Well he's virtually my brother I suppose. This wasn't such a big deal if Fang wanted to kiss some sluttly red head then it was his business wasn't it?

It didn't bother me at all. Not in the slightest.

I heard a knock at my door

"Max?" said Fang "can I come in?"

Get yourself out there and let the world know you're available! Maybe the girl you're crushing on is crushing on you too, but thinks you're taken. Drop hints that you like her or just bluntly say so. Get involved in activities. Girls like guys that are doing things - especially sports. And on the plus side, if you join a school team, more girls will notice you so you have more options.

Be bold. Girls always like confidence, so tell her what you have to say. There is always a time for subtleties later.

Humor is always a great way to win over girls. By doing this you make that special someone feel more comfortable around you. Try to avoid dirty jokes and such (ie, jokes that your guy friends would find funny), and mostly go on wit and quips.

Be romantic and sweet to her.

Never just come out and say do you want to go out with me because when you say that it ruins the mystery,tension ect. Just find another way to tell her.

Be yourself. Girls like boys who are themselves. And make sure you know the girl! While girls appreciate an honest boy, if who "you" are is not what the girl is into, you're not going to get very far...If she won't like you for who you truly are, she's not worth it.

Dig up any information you can find out about her. Search for her hobbies, interests, music she listens to, friends she likes, etc. Just understand her general style and adapt to it. The first thing a girl looks at is a guy's style.

Talk to her about stuff she is interested in - such as music she likes. Most importantly, try to get her to talk about herself, then build on that. People are naturally more comfortable talking about themselves anyway. Think of it as an opportunity to find out more about this girl so you can determine if you want to pursue her further. Also, if you are stuck on some conversation starters, remember the two starters that always seems to work: food and weather. Be funny and crack a joke every now and then or tell a girl an embarrassing story, but don't gossip! Most girls hate guys who gossip, but love guys who are funny.

Ask her to hang out. If you get to know each other better you may end up going out or you may end up realizing she wasn't the girl for you anyway.

Always be polite. Take into consideration the girl's feelings.

Be a gentleman. Open the door for her, pull out her chair before she sits down, don't interrupt, etc. Those things show a poised, graceful man, and girls like that. You can't act like you do around your male friends.

Compliment her. Just make sure that you are sincere, don't just make something up- if you look for something that really makes you like her, she'll know that you're interested in getting to know her better. Also, know the right ways to compliment. Some girls like it if you say "DAAAAMMMNNN!!" when they walk into the room, but some would be really offended. To be safe, be nice, cute, and above all, not creepy. Leering is a definite turn-off.

Don't be too clingy, Give her space.


	2. Chapter 2 Find Out About Her

**Fang POV**

"Corridor B clear"

"Iggy this really isn't necessary" I said pulling of the new black beanie hat Iggy had thought necessary to get "There is _no one _here"

"Aww" he said pulling his beanie hat off to "You ruin all the fun. You won't even let me blow the locker door off"

OK so the book had said and I quote 'Dig up any information you can find out about her. Search for her hobbies, interests, music she listens to, friends she likes, etc'

That lead to Iggy's idea to break into the school at midnight to try and search through Lissa's locker to find any clue at all about what she liked. Why had i agreed to such a stupid idea? Why? I mean i'd even let him spray my face black. The only thing missing was som-

"Don't worry I didn't forget these" he smiled handing one to me "shoot at a range of say.. 6 meters. At least they do now that I've upgraded them"

Great the kid had even bought water pistols. Is there no end?

"Dum Dum Dah Dum. Dum Dum Dah Dum"

Apparently not

"Iggy" I snarled

"Who breaks into a school without at least humming mission impossible once?" he shrugged

"Let's just open the locker and get out of here" I said

"Alright boss. But that golden opportunity just sailed by and you made no attempt what so ever to catc-"

"Iggy"

"Ok. Ok. This is the locker?" he asked

"Yeah that's the one"

"2-4-5-1" Iggy murmered "You're in"

What can I say? Iggy's enhanced hearing did sometimes have its uses..

Ugg her locker was so dull.

"What's it like?" he asked

"errr. Pink" I said truthfully

"Yeah but isn't every girls locker pink?" he murmered

"Maxes isn't" I said

"Yeah but Max is different from the other girls"

"Too right" i whispered….not quietly enough

"Dude. You like Max!" Iggy smiled

"Of course I do she's practically my sister"

"You know what I mean" he smiled

"Not really" I snarled back

"Sure." He said

I heard something that sounded like 'denial' come from Iggys mouth but decided to ignore it. I mean I suppose if me and Max did eventually go out the flock would have to know. But for now...

There was a light coming from beind us. Two lights to be exact.

"Ig. We got company" I whispered "Into the classroom now"

I pulled him in after me.

I put my ear to the crack in the door to try and find out exactly who our company was. I mean who comes into school at midnight?

"Told you it would be easy" said person 1 "So where to now? How about getting you first look into the boys toilets. It's a mystery to you girls really"

Person 2 laughed "That's completely gross"

"Well I'm sure I can find something else to do to pass the time"

"Errr" said person 2 "Like what?"

"Let me show you"

Oh god oh god oh god oh god

"Ewww" said Iggy "They're kissing aren't they?"

I was frozen to the spot. Person 2 was a girl and not just any girl. Person 2 was _the_ girl.

Person 2 was Max.

**DUN DUN DUHHHH**

**Well you all did very well reviewing last time**

**Let's try for another 5 reviews please before the next chapter**

**In your review tell me what chapter of the book you want me to write about next.**

**The options are below..**

**youngraven**

Get yourself out there and let the world know you're available! Maybe the girl you're crushing on is crushing on you too, but thinks you're taken. Drop hints that you like her or just bluntly say so. Get involved in activities. Girls like guys that are doing things - especially sports. And on the plus side, if you join a school team, more girls will notice you so you have more options.

Be bold. Girls always like confidence, so tell her what you have to say. There is always a time for subtleties later.

Humor is always a great way to win over girls. By doing this you make that special someone feel more comfortable around you. Try to avoid dirty jokes and such (ie, jokes that your guy friends would find funny), and mostly go on wit and quips.

Be romantic and sweet to her.

Never just come out and say do you want to go out with me because when you say that it ruins the mystery,tension ect. Just find another way to tell her.

Be yourself. Girls like boys who are themselves. And make sure you know the girl! While girls appreciate an honest boy, if who "you" are is not what the girl is into, you're not going to get very far...If she won't like you for who you truly are, she's not worth it.

Dig up any information you can find out about her. Search for her hobbies, interests, music she listens to, friends she likes, etc. Just understand her general style and adapt to it. The first thing a girl looks at is a guy's style.

Talk to her about stuff she is interested in - such as music she likes. Most importantly, try to get her to talk about herself, then build on that. People are naturally more comfortable talking about themselves anyway. Think of it as an opportunity to find out more about this girl so you can determine if you want to pursue her further. Also, if you are stuck on some conversation starters, remember the two starters that always seems to work: food and weather. Be funny and crack a joke every now and then or tell a girl an embarrassing story, but don't gossip! Most girls hate guys who gossip, but love guys who are funny.

Ask her to hang out. If you get to know each other better you may end up going out or you may end up realizing she wasn't the girl for you anyway.

Always be polite. Take into consideration the girl's feelings.

Be a gentleman. Open the door for her, pull out her chair before she sits down, don't interrupt, etc. Those things show a poised, graceful man, and girls like that. You can't act like you do around your male friends.

Compliment her. Just make sure that you are sincere, don't just make something up- if you look for something that really makes you like her, she'll know that you're interested in getting to know her better. Also, know the right ways to compliment. Some girls like it if you say "DAAAAMMMNNN!!" when they walk into the room, but some would be really offended. To be safe, be nice, cute, and above all, not creepy. Leering is a definite turn-off.

Don't be too clingy, Give her space.


	3. Fax Vs Lissang

**Fang POV**

"Pass me the milk please Maximum" I said

She frowned at me "Why the formality?"

"No reason" I said

Apart from you kissing some boy you hardly even know in our school at midnight.

"No reason at all" I repeated

Max shrugged and passed me the milk

"Fang?" asked Angel "How do you know Max was in school kissing some random guy last night?"

errrrr

Max looked up at me, first surprised, then angry

"Fang outside" Max snarled "Now"

"But I haven't finishe-" I started

"NOW FANG" yelled Max "Angel. No listening"

Angel shrugged "OK Max but by the sound of things I won't need to read your minds to listen in. Oh and Max whats a dick? And why did you think it about Fang?"

I reluctantly followed her outside the kitchen

"What the hell was Angel going on about in there?" she snarled

"Don't play dumb Max." I snarled back "We both know you were kissing some guy last night in school. Where you aren't meant to be at midnight."

She went bright red

"Were you following me? she scowled

"No" I scowled back "I wasn't following you. Why would I be following you?"

"Well I don't know do I" she said "So it was just a coincidence that we both were in the school at _midnight _at the same time was it?"

"Yes" I said simply "And we're drifting from the point here. Who was this guy you were kissing?"

"None of your business" Max snarled

"Of course it is. You can't just go around kissing random guys withou-"

"Without what Fang?" she screamed "Your say so? Oh give me a break you sound like a pathhetic jealous idiot"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of some loser who sneaks you in to school at night to do God knows what?" I yelled back

"It was a kiss Fang. That's all. Sam would never do anything like that" She yelled "And he's not a loser. In fact he's cooler than you'll ever be"

Ouch. That one hurt.

"Yeah. Well Lissa's cooler than _you'll_ ever be" I snarled at her

"Lissa?" she said too surprised to yell "Who the hell is Lissa?"

"My girlfriend" I said

Well she sorta was…

**Max POV**

Fang had a girlfriend?

What the hell was that all about

I bet she's a right tart.

Woahhh. Where did that come from?

I mean I didn't even know this Lissa person I mean she could be perfectly decent.

Bleughh with a name like Lissa I doubted that

I walked into the girls toilets and as usual there was about a crowd of girls trying to fill every inch of the mirror with their faces.

Oh yeah and trying to fill every inch of their face with make up.

"Oh come on Lissa." Said one of the girls "Tell us about him"

I ran into one of the cubicles and stood behind the door.

No I wasn't snooping I was just listening in to make sure that if this was Fang's Lissa she wasn't errr doing the dirty on him or something.

"Well he's totally hot and totally into me" she said

She had one of those really girly voices which makes you want to puke.

Definatly suspicious

"What's his name again?" asked the other girl

"Fang" said Lissa "How cool is that name. Hmm what should we be called? Lissang or Fansa?"

"Wow" said the other girl "So are you two going out?"

"Well.. not yet" said Lissa "But it's only a matter of time"

What? But Fang said..

HA! They weren't going out at all

Why was I so happy about this?

Well if I knew the answer to that then perhaps I wouldn't have done what I did next.

I flushed the chain, opened the cubicle door and walked up to Lissa

"Sorry I couldn't help overhearing that you like Fang."

Lissa's eyes narrowed "Yes and he likes me"

"Aw how sweet. Well I don't mean to burst your bubble.. sorry what was your name again?" I said.

"Lissa" she snarled

"Oh right. I don't mean to burst your bubble Lissa but Fang is _my_ boyfriend and we're perfectly happy together. So back off"

"What?" said Lissa "If you even think Fang would look at a pathetic little girl like you then you-"

"Fang and me are together you idiot" I said to her "So back off"

I started to walk away, then stopped and turned round to face Lissa again

"Oh and by the way. They call us Fax"

**How will Fang react?**

**What will Max do?**

**What will Sam do when he finds out Max is 'going out' with Fang?**

**Will Lissa take revenge on Max?**

**Find out in Chapter 4 of 21 Ways to Win her Heart**

**Thanks for your reviews let's see if we can get as many this time**

**I'll update if we get 5**

**Thanks guys**

**youngraven**


	4. Chapter 3 Be Romantic

**Max POV**

OH. MY. FREAKIN'. GOD.

What had I done? I mean what if Fang really liked this girl?

Had I just messed up his chances because of some stupid pride issue?

Why had I gone and said that? Why?

Because you like Fang more than you let on…

No. I was going out with Sam wasn't I? I have a boyfriend. Fang's like my brother…

But then Sam's smiles didn't light up the room the way Fang's did. They didn't make me feel like everything was ok the way Fang's did…

No. I can't think that…

Why was everything always such a mess?

I opened my locker door with such ferocity it slammed into the next locker along and broke off.

Great. Now I had a door to fix.

I was busy muttering to myself about things not being able to get any worse when-

"Look I know you and Fang aren't going out" she said "The whole school saw your jealous outburst in the cafeteria the other day."

Oh look things just got worse. Ok so all my instincts were telling me to keep to my story and insist me and Fang were going out. That would be everyone's natural reaction right?

But that wouldn't benefit me in anyway what so ever. Lissa wasn't right for Fang, she needed to be knocked down off that high perch of hers and I knew just who was going to do it.

"You're so right Lissa" I said kicking myself on the inside "I don't know why I said them things, you and Fang are obviously meant for each other"

Yes I know. You want to puke right? I know I did

"Err. Right" she said confused about my abrupt change of heart

"I mean Fang's been my best friend for a long time now. I guess I just got a little… overprotective" I said

What I said next will actually make you puke. Buckets at the ready folks.

Ever seen the film Mean Girls? They talk about word vomit. When something you really didn't mean to say comes out.

Well what I said next was definitely word vomit

"I think you and me could be friends if we just forget about this ever happening"

AHHHH. ALERT. ALERT. ABANDON SHIP.

Lissa stood still for a moment as if she was still digesting this news before saying

"Yes. I suppose we could try. Me and Katie" she pointed to the other girl "were just heading to the cafeteria. Join us?"

"Sure" I said

Ok faithful reader. I know what you're thinking. Max keeping cool headed and not letting her pride get in the way? No chance gotta be Max 2.

I can assure you that I am most defiantly THE one and only Max and the only reason I'm keeping cool headed is because I had a much bigger plan for Lissa. You see the word vomit had reminded me of Mean Girls and the general plot. The guys out there that have seen it will know just where I'm heading with this.

**Fang POV**

Ok. This was just downright scary. Max and Lissa sitting at the same table? They were two opposite ends of the universe. Max was everything Lissa wasn't visa versa.

I took my place next to Lissa and she immediately threw her arms around me

"Oh my God Fang me and Max have so much in common. Don't we Max?" she squeaked

That was so Lissa. Even abusing the basic rules of grammar to show she was more important. Max looked like she was sucking on lemons

"Totally" she said in a mock high voice

Did Max just say totally? What was going on?

Just then another boy sat down on the chair opposite me, next to Max

"Hey guys" he smiled

Oh God. I hated him already. He looked so… goody goody? It was puke worthy

Max must have seen me staring at him because for some reason she started smugly smiling

"Fang, Sam. Sam, Fang" she said "Sam's my boyfriend"

What?!? This wiener? Her boyfriend.

Sam smiled at me holding his hand out towards me. I just sort of sat their and stared at it and after a while he must have got the general message as he let it fall limply to his side.

I tried to ignore him and focused my attention on Lissa

Chapter 3 of the book told me too be romantic and sweet to her.

Now I don't usually do 'sweet' or 'romantic' but the book had been right so far so I guess…

I put my mouth next to Lissa's ear and started whispering.

**Max POV**

I never thought the day would come when I would hate my acute hearing. But it had.

He was whispering Shakespeare to her. He knew how much I loathed Shakespeare. Nudge had made me watch it over and over.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Fang was never romantic. Ever.

What was he doing?

I felt a wild wave of jealousy rush over me.

I turned to face Sam

"I think this pudding's off" I said indicating my chocolate cake covered in custard.

I picked up bowl and started walking to the bin. When suddenly the pudding 'accidently' spilt all over Fang's head. Oh and look Fang's head was conveniently placed next to Lissa's head.

"Ooops" I said smiling "I guess Shakespeare was right. Never was there such a tale of woe as that of Juliet and her Romeo."

**Like it or hate it? Let me know by pressing that little purple button down there**

**As usual any ideas are welcome. The Mean Girls one used in this chapter cam from brenna. If she's reading this thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time.**

**I would like to get 100 reviews by the time this story is finished. But you don't always get what you want. Let's try though guys**

**Thanks for reading**

**youngraven**


	5. Did I just say what i think i did?

**Max POV**

I smirked at Fang who glared back.

"Oh God Lissa" I said "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you" 

I moved towards her intending to help when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Max can I have a word please?" said Fang

"Actually I was just helping Lissa-" 

"Now Max" he snarled

I followed him outside trying not to smirk as he wiped the pudding, which had dripped down onto his forehead, off with the sleeve of his shirt. Then when he mouthed 'crap' as he realized that his shirt sleeve was now covered in pudding. It was strange really. Even covered in pudding Fang was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

NO. I couldn't think that. It wasn't fair to Sam and I did like Sam. Just not in the way I liked Fang…

"Max what the hell has gotten into you?" Fang snarled, snapping me back to reality pretty sharp-ish. "You dumped pudding on Lissa and me. That's something a jealous six year old would do. Act your freakin' age."

He was right. I _was _acting like a jealous six year old. I graciously accepted his point as the truth went back and apologized to Lissa, and we all lived happily ever after.

Yeah. Right.

"It was an accident Fang." I snapped back at him "I didn't do it intentionally."

"Who are you trying to kid Max? I know you did it intentionally I just don't know why. So enlighten me Max why did you do it" he said

I bit my lip not trusting myself to speak. 

"Can you really not accept that I may care for someone other than the Flock? Or is it because you're selfish enough to want everyone to be as happy as you are?"

I winced. That one had hurt but Fang didn't appear to care.

"Come on Max. I'm at a loss. Why did you do it?" 

"Leave it Fang. I'm not in the mood" I replied trying to keep my voice down

"This is exactly what I mean. It still all comes back to_ you _and what _you _want." He said

"That's not true" I whispered

Was I really that selfish?

"Answer the question Max. Why?" he practically yelled

"You know why" I shouted back "It's because I love you"

**Fang POV**

HOLY CRAP.

**Oh dear. Max seems to have dug herself into quite a big hole here.**

**Anyway. Sorry for the length guys. I know it's really short but I'll post a longer one next time.**

**Anyway in reply to those who pointed out that at school they think Fangs name is Nick. Well done you're more on the ball than I am. But can we pretend for the purpose of this story that they all think his name is Fang please. I mean I wouldn't have been able to do the 'They call us Fax' line if they thought his name was Nick**

**Oh and one last thing. I was thinking of writing a story for Iggy's POV. As in 21 Ways To Win Her Heart – Iggy's version. Anyone think I should do that? If I do who should I have him try to win? Nudge or Tess (the girl he meets in MRSOF)?**

**Review please guys. I really do like getting feedback from you all.**

**Thank you again all those who have reviewed. You're all amazing**

**youngraven**


	6. Chapter 4 Difficult Situations

Max POV

**Max POV**

I didn't think that today could get any worse, so naturally, I found myself in the hall with the whole of my year group, waiting for what could only be described as torture in lesson form. I was sitting in between a boy called Josh and a girl from my class called JJ, they admittedly weren't my first choice, but we'd been shepherded into the hall quickly by teachers. Even they looked miserable; I knew how they felt.

I craned my neck over Joshes head, in what I hoped was a subtle way, and caught sight of Fang sitting next to the Red Haired Wonder. Scowling to myself I played back the events that had taken place during lunch.

"_You know why," I shouted. "It's because I love you."_

_I bit my lip, willing the words to disappear back inside my mouth, hoping desperately that Fang hadn't heard them._

"_I don't want to see you get hurt by Lissa," I said, firmly. "I don't think that she's right for-"_

"_Of course not," Fang growled, running his hands through his hair whilst pacing up and down. "It's perfectly alright for you to have a boyfriend, and perfectly understandable that he likes you as much as you like him, but Fang? Nah, how could anyone possibly be pathetic enough to love him? I don't know what's worse, the fact that that's what you think, or the fact that you'd lie and say you loved me to try and wreck my relationship."_

"_I wasn't lying," I yelled, clenching my fists. "How can you say that?" _

"_Because it's true, Max, I'm sick of all these stupid fights between you and Lissa, I don't know what your problem is but from now on, stay away from us." _

I'd watched him walk away not believing what he'd just said. Fang had never, ever, fallen out with me; it was usually me falling out with him. But although it felt like someone had poked me in the eye with red hot needles, there was no way I was going to apologize to him. He'd said things that were bang out of order.

"Horrible isn't it?"

I reluctantly dragged my gaze away from Fang and Lissa, and fixed it on the girl who'd just spoken.

"What?" I snarled, putting no effort whatsoever into being polite. I know, I know, I should be trying to make friends and all that jazz, but there was plenty of time for that right?

"Lissa, and the new guy," answered JJ, "your brother right?"

"What's so horrible about it?" I asked. Although Fang and I weren't actually speaking, there was no way I was going to let some complete stranger say a word against him.

"Lissa. Anything that girl's involved in crashes and burns," JJ said, scowling. "And no offence, but your brothers just as bad, using that book to get her, I don't know why he's bothering myself, but to each his own I suppose."

"Book? What book?" I frowned, so surprised I actually forgot to be impolite.

"21 Ways-"

"Silence everybody please."

Ah, my old friend the headhunter. It was bad enough him appearing on the stage at the front of the hall, but to add to the general sucking-ness of the day his appearing also meant that this afternoons torture, courtesy of the headhunter, was about to begin.

"You all know why we're here today, so without further ado let me hand over to Dr Johnson," he continued, once the hall was silent.

A tall, balding, overweight man walked on to the stage scowling. Poor guy. If it wasn't bad enough that he was teaching this subject to everyone, the fact that he looked like he had no real experience dragged him down even further.

"Hello, and welcome to the lesson everyone looks forward to," the victim began in a monotone voice. "Sex Education."

"Oh, kill me now," I muttered, as JJ smiled.

**Fang POV**

Just keep breathing Fang; in and out, in and out, everything will be ok. Did I believe that? Nope.

Not only was I in one of the most embarrassing positions of my life, I had the added pressure of Lissa staring at me, smiling manically. Did I know what that meant? Again, nope.

I mentally ran through chapter 4 of the Book, 'What to Do in a Difficult Situation.'

'_Remember girls like to feel special, get out of any difficult situation by making her feel like all you think about is her. Put your arm around her; kiss her on the cheek or nose, anything that feels right.'_

I was in a hall full of people, which in my opinion, made kissing out of the question. I decided on the first one, and slowly lifted my right arm up above my head, meaning to put it around Lissa, when suddenly I froze. Every single person in the hall was staring at me. I looked behind me to where Max was sitting, intending to ask her what was going on, but when I saw her smirk, I remembered we weren't talking.

"Thank you for volunteering, if you could make your way up to the stage and join me please."

I looked up to the stage and saw that it was Dr Johnson that had spoken, then I looked up at my hand, held in midair, and quickly pulled it down.

_Please don't say he was talking to me, please if God is out there, please…_

"Fang, make your way to the stage this instant before we all die of old age," the headhunter scowled.

I gulped, before standing up and slowly making my way to the front of the hall, every single eye still on me. What the hell had I just volunteered for?

**Hahahaaaaa. Couldn't resist having Fang take part in the dreaded sex ed lesson**

**Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in ages, but hopefully it was worth the wait?**

**Reviews make me update quicker. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time**

**youngraven**


End file.
